


Tears of Joy

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Jacob, Aunt and Nephew - Freeform, Auntie Evie to the rescue, Bad parent Jacob, Busy Jacob, Caring Evie, I probably will get kill for this, Little Emmett, Loneliness, Sad, Sad Emmett, Tears, This can be AU or not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Jacob leaves. Emmett thinks it's his fault. Evie has to deal with everything like always.
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 7





	Tears of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. And I love Jacob, but considering that he is Jacob, I imagine he and Emmett had a very difficult relationship. Still, please, don't kill me.

“Can you stay with Emmett for tonight?”, he asks and for three point four seconds, Evie processes the question. 

“What?”, she asks finally, thinking that she, somehow, heard wrong. 

“Please, Evie. I must go and clear out a Rooks business now. It’s an emergency!”, Jacob insists while he adjusts his gauntlet and walks frantically looking for his coat. 

Evie closes the book she is reading and stands of the sofa before crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“Beg your pardon? Since when a gang matter is more important that your son, Jacob?”, her tone is the usual scolding one and Jacob is too much in a hurry to care, so he ignores her and puts his coat on before facing her again. 

“It’s a matter of life or dead, Evie. If it wasn’t, believe I wouldn’t leave him. So, please, take care of him while I’m gone. He is in his room playing, I kind of explain it to him, but still tell him I love him”, he puts his hands on her shoulders and before she can say anything, he planted a kiss on her forehead and ran to the door. 

“You blo-”. 

“I love you too!”, he interrupted, before slamming the door close. 

Evie let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes like she was exhausted. Jacob always made her lose her patience like no one on Earth. Evie loved Jacob, they were siblings, they were born together, they have been together since forever, but she sometimes could not believe he putted his own family after his bloody Rooks. She liked the gang, they were useful and she kind of got close to some of the members, but still, family was first, and for her, the Rooks weren’t so much like family. Jacob didn’t think the same. 

When she got herself together a little, she decided to go upstairs and check on her nephew. He is five already and thanks to Jacob’s business with the Rooks and the Brotherhood, he spends a lot of time alone, something that she worries a lot but that she hoped will change when he starts his training the next year. 

She finds him in his room, like his father said, but instead of playing, he was looking through the widow still holding his teddy bear that his own father gave him when he first came to the mansion they now called home. Evie didn’t need to look at him to know that he was sad and that he was probably still looking for his father in the night. 

“Emmett”, she calls from the door and he turns around a little. She finds that his face has a sad frown and that he is in the verge of tears. 

“Does father doesn’t love me anymore?”, he asks, with a broken voice, while he holds the teddy bear that has a top hat, just like the one Jacob use. 

“God, Emmett”, she exclaims, running to him in an instant. Evie puts her hands on his shoulders while she crutches in front on him. “Your father loves you. More than anything in the world”, not even her is so sure of that anymore. The little time they spend together makes her think that. 

“Then why he always leaves? Why I never see him? Did I do something wrong? It’s because I didn’t eat the vegetables?”, his aunt’s heart is broken, and she is holding her own tears because she doesn’t want him to see her weak. 

“No, no, nothing of that, Bear”, Evie doesn’t remember when she started calling him like that. Maybe it was because he always carried that teddy bear or maybe it was because he was hairy has a baby. She doesn’t know and doesn’t care; she just knows that she doesn’t like seeing him suffer. “Your father loves you too much, it’s just that he is a little busy with adult stuff. But I promise you, cup, that he is coming back, and he is going to stay forever”, she says, while she tries to dry his tears away. 

Emmett doesn’t look convinced and Evie knows that her promise is impossible, but she will do everything to make her nephew smile again. Everything. 

“And I love you too. I love you sooooooooo much that I’m going to eat you now!”, she said and before the child could react, Evie was attacking him with kisses and tickles.  
For a couple of minutes, the only sound on the house was Emmett’s laugh and the only tears in his face where ones of joy. 

Still she needed to have a serious talk with her brother about his parenting because his son was clearly suffering and he didn't deserves it. No one does.


End file.
